Sequel to Inevitable
by Corinne
Summary: I missed the characters that I wrote in "Inevitable" and decided to write this after remembering about a certain pay per view where Matt was badly injured. Matt/Corinne Fic
1. Default Chapter

"Tay, you got the popcorn?" Corinne said as she placed down a glass of milk in front of Julie and two diet cokes on the table.  
  
"Yep." Taylor said as she came into the living room. It was the night of Survivor Series and instead of attending the event, Taylor, Corinne and Julie had been asked by the Matt and Chris to stay in Corinne and Matt's house.  
  
"You're rolling tape right?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Of course." Corinne said running over to the vcr to make sure the tape was set up right.  
  
"Hey ladies." Gil called out as he entered his younger son's house.  
  
"Gil, I was wondering where you were." Taylor said standing up from the couch and hugged the older man.  
  
"Poppy!" Julie said running over to him and hugging on the leg.  
  
"Ah! There's my girl. Someday I'll have a granddaughter from one of my boys and you can play with her." Gil said smiling suggestively at Corinne as he picked up Julie.  
  
"Oh you.stop it." She said smiling at her father in law.  
  
"Well.you know you two have been married for almost."  
  
"A month and a half. And believe me.we're trying." She laughed as Taylor pretended to cover Julie's ears who was contently watching television.  
  
"Sweetie, I have to change the channel now. It's almost about to start."  
  
"Okay Mommy."  
  
"Oh Taylor we're all going to Gil's house this year for Thanksgiving. You're welcome to come. I'm cooking."  
  
"Tempting.very very tempting. But we have to go to Chris' parents house. We went to my parent's last year so if we don't go there will be a lot of hurt feelings."  
  
"Well I'll save you some stuffing then."  
  
"And I'll save you some of Chris' mom's rosemary bread."  
  
"I love Thanksgiving. In school I made a Turkey out of paper plates." Julie interjected.  
  
"It was the best turkey I've ever seen." Taylor said beaming at her daughter.  
  
"Look it's Mr. McMahon." Julie said as her attention turned to the television.  
  
"Oh so you're okay with the whole Amy thing."  
  
"Well after the wedding when she apologized for everything I sort of had to forgive her. And she is still Matt's friend. I've gotten to know her a little bit since then and I suppose I've gotten used to the idea that she's always going to be a facet in his life no matter what."  
  
"The important thing is even though she's a facet, you're his life." Taylor said smiling at Corinne.  
  
"I've never seen that boy be as happy as he has been these past few months. He's always smiling and Jeff and he haven't even been fighting either." Mr. Hardy said as he walked out of the kitchen with a beer in hand.  
  
"Thanks Pops."Corinne broke off as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Baby."  
  
"Hey Matt.how're you feeling?" She asked concernedly.  
  
"Pumped. I'm ready for this seriously. I know we're going to lose but this is still really exciting."  
  
"I know.now you want to tell me why you didn't want me to come there again?"  
  
"Well.it's the first pay per view since we got married and I didn't want you to have to worry."  
  
"What do I have to be worried for.you're not gonna get hurt right?"  
  
"Of course not. Hang on.what Jeff?"  
  
"Tell her that Beth say's we're on for Thanksgiving at Pop's house but we'll umm pre party at your house...he he he." Jeff snickered.  
  
"Jeff say's Beth and he are meeting us at our house next Thursday, then we'll all drive to Pop's together." Matt said throwing a towel at his brother.  
  
"Great. Good luck tonight okay? I'll be watching."  
  
"I know. I love you."  
  
"Love you too sweetie. Please be careful."  
  
"I'll be fine baby." Matt hung up the phone and looked up to find Jeff shaking his head at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh Matty Matt Matt.you realize she will be pissed when she sees all the spots tonight. You should have just let her come."  
  
"No.this is the first month, I don't want her to worry that much."  
  
"She's always gonna be worried...had you let her come at least she could have been here to fuss over you after the match."  
  
"Oh stop it.she's better off at home." They both looked up as a knock came on the doorway.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey guys." Amy said as she walked into the locker room.  
  
"Hey Aims." Matt said.  
  
"You guys ready for this?"  
  
"Aren't we always?"  
  
"Yeah.stupid question. Where's Corinne?" Amy said looking around the room.  
  
"She's at home." Jeff answered.  
  
"What? Why? Doesn't she want to watch it?" Since Amy had gotten to know Corinne, she had grown to like her and wished that eventually they could be friends.  
  
"Oh she's watching it. Matt told her to stay home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I didn't want her to worry." Matt said hesitantly.  
  
"Umm.I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Wait.Amy.do you think I did the wrong thing too?"  
  
"Matt.she'll be more worried cause she's not nearby.but whatever." Amy said shrugging her shoulders as she walked out the door. 


	2. ch 2

"Fuck!" Matt thought to himself as he felt the blood pouring out his mouth. One of the Dudley boys, he had no idea which one had just kicked him in the mouth. He stood uup dazedly and tried to get back in the swing of things. The pain in his mouth was unbearable.  
  
"Shit Matt. Are you okay?" Jeff asked as they continued the match.  
  
He nodded and hoped to God he'd be able to deal with the pain till the end of the match.  
  
..............  
  
"Oh my god." Corinne said when she saw what had happened to Matt.  
  
"Mommy is Matt okay?" Julie whispered as she watched Corinne cry.  
  
"Um, yes sweetie. I'm sure he will be." Taylor watched as Corinne stand up from the couch while Mr. Hardy turned off the television.  
  
"I don't now why that boy didn't want her to go to the match. Didn'he realize it'd be better for her to be near him. Stupid kid." Gil said shaking his head in dismay.  
  
Five minutes later they were shocked to find Corinne walking out of her room fully dressed and holding the car keys.  
  
"Corinne where are you."  
  
"He knew this was going to happen. If he thinks that hurts, when I get a hold of him I swear to." She said as another tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"You're upset Corinne.honestly you can't go alone." Taylor said.  
  
"I'm going. Bye. I'm sorry you guys just stay here alright.I'll be back later with my dead husband." She muttered to herself as she walked out the door.  
  
"Umm.Gil?" Taylor said.  
  
"Go with her.I'll stay here with Julie. I'm used to his antics."  
  
"Thanks Gil." Taylor said quickly running out the front door. "Baby, don't give Poppy a hard time okay?"  
  
" I won't Mommy." 


	3. ch 3

"Ouch.shit!" Matt muttered as the doctor poked his mouth.  
  
"Mr. Hardy just let me."  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"You're lucky your teeth are still in your mouth young man. Now sit still and let me just apply the." The doctor broke off as a loud commotion was heard outside.  
  
"Jeff! Let me in the fucking door.what the.Come on!"  
  
"Corinne.wait..just wait the Doctor's in..OUCH!" The door slammed open and Corinne strolled in angrily with Jeff following close behind her limping and rubbing his left shin.  
  
"Matt! What the.oh sweetie!" She said running towards him worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No he's not." The Doctor interjected.  
  
Matt glared at the Doctor.  
  
"Hmm? Is he going to be okay?" She said holding on to Matt's hand.  
  
"Doc, this is my wife Corinne. Corinne, Dr. Halsworthy." Matt said.  
  
"Thanks for introducing us Mr. Hardy." The doctor smiled lightheartedly as he watched the young couple in front of him.  
  
"He'll be fine Mrs. Hardy. Just a bad knock on the mouth. He's all patched up now anyways. He'll have to come back in so I can check him for nerve damage.if he's lucky, that test will come out fine and then in a month or so I'll contact you for another appointment." He answered patted Corinne's hand before walking out.  
  
"Is this why you didn't want me to come?" She said quietly as Matt held a bag of ice to his face.  
  
"No.well yes. See what happens? I get hurt and then you get all freaked out like this."  
  
"Matt.you can't protect me from this. I knew going into this relationship that it was going to be hard watching you get hurt day in and day out. But I love you enough that since this makes you happy I will stand by you no matter what. Didn't you think I'd still be worried even if I was at home watching it?"  
  
"Well yeah but at least it wouldn't have been so real."  
  
"Nothing that's happening with you isn't real to me. It would have been easier had I been here and known that I would be able to come see you right after here. I didn't even finish watching the rest of the match.I can't watch it with you hurt like this."  
  
"I'm sorry.I guess it was easier for me knowing that you weren't here either.oh no.why are you crying?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been crying since I saw that kick. Does it hurt a lot?"  
  
"Uh..yeah it does. But I'll be fine. How was Jeff?" Matt asked since he had been rushed directly to the doctor as soon as the match had been finished.  
  
"Um..I hadn't even thought about it I was just so worried. I'm sorry."  
  
"Cori.just relax okay sweetie.let me just go find Jeff." Before he could disentangle himself from his distraught wife Jeff strutted into the locker room with a ziplock bag full of ice that he had opened and was now busily chomping on the ice cubes.  
  
"Jeff.are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Matt.Cori.why are you crying?"  
  
"Um." She said, unable to speak.  
  
  
  
"Jeff go put that ice on your neck and stop eating it. I have to talk to her for a minute."  
  
"Fine...guess I'll leave you two alone..." Jeff said smirking and swaggered away from the locker room.  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I can never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
"Sweetie, I promise you I'm just fine. Really. You just can't be rough with me for a little while." Matt jested; sure that it would elicit a smile from her.  
  
She did smile, and then pushed him away, "Matt that's not funny."  
  
"Come here you." Matt said pulling her towards him, reaching for hand that fit perfectly in his.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best. When you say nothing at all  
  
He breathed in the smell of her hair.feeling utterly contented. Even now he still couldn't believe that he had finally found someone so right for him.  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
  
Try as they may they could never define  
  
What's been said between your heart and mind  
  
They never had to say a word. They could just feel each other's love, it was just like the first few months they had met.all they had to do was hold each other and everything was perfect.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best.. when you say nothing at all  
  
Matt looked down at her, and touched her smiling lips with his hands.  
  
The smile on your face  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes still shiny with tears. She reached up slowly.  
  
The truth in your eyes  
  
She tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and carefully touched his cheek.  
  
"I love you Matt."  
  
"I love you too sweetie.more than you'll ever know." He said as he leaned down to gently press his lips to her.  
  
The touch of your hand  
  
Let's me know that you need me.. 


End file.
